Pain
by Kitty Smith
Summary: "I want to keep this pain, and I won't let anyone take it away." After their fight at the valley of the End, Sasuke waits to tell Naruto the true reason he can't stay in Konoha. narusasu sasunaru narutoxsasuke sasukexnaruto songfic slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Pain by Three Days Grace, who the lyrics come from.**

**This is my very first songfic and I was inspired by satoru2218's sasunaru video on youtube to the song, "Pain" by Three Days Grace, so I dedicate this story to them. Even if they never find out. *laughs***

**(This is not a part of my MoM universe, it takes place directly after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the Canyon of the End or something along those lines)**

Rain fell rapidly on the shoreline of a great waterfall. Two archrivals made immortal in stone stare in a mixture of rage and hope at each other for all eternity on either side of the water, together in their isolation. The light finally broke back through stormy clouds and fell on the face of a bleary blonde. Naruto lifted one hand up towards the sky as if to shield himself from the sun and let it drop down over his eyes. He grit his teeth, "Sasuke, you bastard."

How had this happened? Sasuke defeated him and ran! Where was all his bold talk of killing him? 'Severing the bond?'

"Figures the one time I wish he'd follow through on his promises he doesn't."

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Naruto pushed himself up with a bitter laugh and winced, clutching his stomach.

A voice sounded from his right, "Tch, don't laugh with a broken rib, dobe."  
Naruto's head whirled around and he found himself face-to-face with an amused Uchiha, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke stood, brushing the dirt off his knees, "I won't be here long."

"Please tell me you're not going to Orochimaru! You know it'll end badly!" Naruto's plea turned into an angry declaration as he went on, "And I'll just drag you back! Healthy or with all your bones broken!"

The brunette smirked, "Who exactly defeated whom here?" The smirk dissolved and he sighed, "This village isn't right for either of us. Naruto…"

The jinchuuriki looked up in surprise, Sasuke rarely called him by his name. "What?"

"I'm not going back to Konoha," Sasuke raised a hand to fend off Naruto's argument and Naruto sullenly shut his mouth and crossed his arms, "But I'm not going to Orochimaru either. There's something I need to tell you, my reason for leaving this place…" Sasuke extended a hand towards Naruto, "But you'll have to trust me."

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

Naruto reached up and clasped Sasuke's hand without hesitation, glaring upward at the Uchiha, "Like hell I wouldn't." Sasuke almost smiled at Naruto's obvious reaction to a challenge and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Follow me."

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Sasuke led Naruto to the village gates and grabbed his shoulder, bringing Naruto closer to him so he could whisper, "Just go along with this." Naruto could hear the thunder of his heart in his ears, _What have I gotten myself into?_ He had no more time to ponder this as Sasuke's fist came flying towards his face. He barely managed to leap back in time, "What the hell, teme?!"

Sasuke jerked his head towards the guards- who were coming to the "obvious" conclusion that Naruto had chased Sasuke here and was still attempting to bring him back. Sasuke's contenance changed and he growled, "I'm going to kill you, Naruto." _There! See, he is acting. He called me by my name again._

Naruto nodded to show he understood and charged at the pale boy. "Not if I kill you first!" He brought up the angry betrayal he'd felt when Sasuke had told him his plan as he threw a kick at the Uchiha's face. Sasuke ducked and grabbed his foot, swinging him around and to the ground. Naruto blinked at how nice it felt to have Sasuke's hands on even his ankles and bewilderedly wondered if his head had been hit a mite too hard.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Sasuke forced himself to continue letting go and backing away every time he caught Naruto to avoid the flailing fists and feet. He fought against the urge to close his eyes and just let the pain happen. _This is a _staged_ fight that I need to _win_._ Sasuke reminded himself, _I need to give Naruto a way back into the village if he doesn't-_ Sasuke cut off that thought and jumped over another kick from Naruto. His mind wandered back to the night before.

_Sakura was sobbing into his back and the full moon's light bathed the street in an eerie glow._

_Sasuke sighed, "Thank you, Sakura. But even if I brought you with me… Sakura, I love someone else."_

_He felt the arms around his stomach tense and heard her sniffling stop, "Who?" Sasuke closed his eyes briefly before focusing on the dark horizon determinedly._

"_It doesn't mat-"_

"_If you're going to leave me here alone, I at least deserve to know _who_!" Her voice cracked the sentence into fragments as she resisted her sobs._

_Sasuke winced and said one word. The moment the answer was out of his mouth Sakura whirled him around and slapped him- hard. Sasuke didn't try to fight her._

"_They're the only one who can take the cold away. I'm sorry, Sakura." With a tap on her forehead, Sasuke knocked the pink-haired kunoichi out and lay her down on a stark concrete bench. "Goodbye."_

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Sasuke, noticing the guards were closing in on their position, snapped out of his memory and hissed, "Don't fight this part, just pretend!" He grabbed Naruto by the hips and hoisted him over his shoulder before running off into the forest, Naruto shouting obscenities the whole way. The blurs of greenery filled Naruto's vision until Sasuke let him down roughly. Naruto grunted as he hit the ground and Sasuke glanced around semi-nervously.

"So? What's so important that you're leaving us?" Naruto spat, still bristling from the betrayal he called on during the fight.

Naruto recoiled from the dark eyes that landed on him- they were just as cold as they normally were, but somehow seemed softer. Sasuke gave a short huff of impatience and the softness disappeared. "If this works out I might not be leaving _you_," He muttered under his breath- though Naruto caught a few of the words anyway.

Naruto stood up, "Sasuke, if you don't quit your muttering and tell me what the hell you're leaving us for, I'm going to-"

"Pain."

Naruto paused, "Say what?"

"I'm leaving for the pain."

Naruto put his head in his hands, "You're not making any sense, teme. You're supposed to avoid pain, it's unhealthy-"

Abruptly moving closer, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrists and pulled them away from his face to look him in the eye, "Not that _type_ of pain. The pain I feel in my heart whenever I see you, or hear you laugh, or feel your skin."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Eh?"

"I want to keep this pain, and I won't let anyone take it away. I'd be miserable without it."

"I don't know how I'd cause you pain, just from-"

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's. Not gently, but with an almost painful sweetness.

"Come with me, Naruto."

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

Naruto opened his mouth to deny him and Sasuke dove back to his lips again. _Should I give up everything for him? My friends? Konoha? Can I not?_

"I don't know how you keep fighting for those bastard civilians when its obvious they hate you!" Sasuke growled the moment his mouth and tongue were free, "Come with me, leave these idiots. They give you the wrong kind of pain."

Naruto's cheeks were flushed as his nose crinkled, "And there's a right kind of pain? You're crazy!"

Sasuke let go of his wrists and gripped his shoulders in a burst of speed, "I know you feel it too."

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"I-"

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke's gaze began to remind Naruto of a housefire he'd seen once that had erupted into a street-wide blaze. One sign of a lie and he'd probably snap.

"I do..." How could he not notice the wrenching at his heart whenever the taller boy threw a triumphant smirk in his direction? How could he ignore it when Sasuke was saying he felt the same?

Sasuke pecked the blonde on the cheek and the flames in his eyes lessened, "So will you come with me?"

Naruto bit his lip and a tear rolled down his whiskered cheek.

"Yes."

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Sasuke's face split into a slightly manic grin and Naruto met his gaze, speaking his thoughts aloud, "Is it love, what we feel?"

Sasuke gave a slight shrug, his wild smile unfading, "I don't care. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

As the Uchiha embraced him, Naruto's eyes found the far-away towers of Konoha before he closed them to the unwelcome sight. _I wish I didn't feel the same way._

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

**Read and review, please! I'd like to know how I can make my songfic better!**


End file.
